Silly Sevilles' Spastic Rules!
by Alvittany4Ever
Summary: I've seen other stories about rules for the Seville family, so here are mine! AxB SxJ TxE MiloxSkylee DrakexSabrina MatthewxZelda CGI!
1. 1 to 20

Thanx 4 clicking! These, as stated in the summery, are rules for the Seville family. Hope you enjoy it!

1. Leave the glasses alone.

Simon and Jeanette have glasses for a REASON. They are not toys.

Alvin: iCrush it: Glasses! *smashes glasses w/ a sledgehammer*

Me: AAAAALVIIIIIN!

Simon: Now where are the stairs...? AAAHHH!

Jeanette: Ow! Theodore, you're kind of crushing me...

Simon: This is Simon...

Jeanette: Where are our glasses?

Alvin: *wide eyes, runs away*

Me: Speaking of iCrush it...

2. No iCarly.

Simon: Alvin gets the worst ideas! He once woke me in the middle of the night, screaming in my face, "WAKE UP, SPENCER!"

3. Julian Smith is banned.

Me: They keep quoting him!

Alvin: Trees hate you! TREES HATE YOU!

Brittany: I MADE THIS FOR YOU!

Simon: What are you, stupid? Red Eye flashes twice!

Theo: I don't want eight waffles. I want twelve. I want twelve of them!

Eleanor: But I'm heating up eggrolls!

Jeanette: *reading a book*

Simon: *nervously walks up to Jeanette* H-hey, J-Jeanette? I-I love you.

Jeanette: DON'T YOU EVER INTERRUPT ME WHEN I'M READING A BOOK!

Simon: *runs off crying*

Me: See? Serious problem.

4. No asdf movies allowed.

Me: Again, they keep quoting them.

Theodore: I like trains.

Train: *crashes through house and keeps going*

Me: Theo! Not again!

Theodore: I'm sorry! I couldn't help it!

Brittany: I like singing!

Alvin: I like dancing!

Theodore: I like trains.

Me: NOOOOO!

5. Do not EVER take the last cherry.

Theodore: Or we'll find you...

Eleanor: And we'll KILL YOU!

Me: Ellie and Theo turn into dark 'munks whenever this happens...

6. Sadly, Rhett and Link are no longer allowed.

Me: That's because poor Theo got a cut, and when he asked Alvin what to do, he said, "Rub some bacon on it!"

Alvin: He wasn't supposed to take me seriously!

Me: HE HAD TO GO THE HOSPITAL BECAUSE OF YOU!

7. Simon is NOT Harry Potter.

Alvin: I am Voldemort! Die, Harry Potter! AVADA CADAVRA!

Simon: Alvin...

Alvin: Yes?

Simon: I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

8. No Seville is allowed to play real-life Mario.

Alvin: Heh, heh, I got carried away once...

Dave: He kept calling me "Bowser," and proceeded to jump on my rear end, trying to swing me by my "tail."

Alvin: Heh, yeah...

Dave: And when that didn't work, he threatened to scratch me all over if I didn't return this "Princess Peach" person!

Alvin: I was grounded for quite awhile.

9. When writing rules, PLEASE keep Jeanette in character!

Jeanette: There are several times I see authors making me do random out-of-character things, and I've had quite enough of it.

10. No more Crazy Frog for Alvin.

Me: The techno music gets on Dave's nerves, and Alvin will rant on and on about how Crazy Frog is a copycat.

Alvin: He is! He's trying to copy our voices!

Me: T_T

11. NEVER mention the word "pi" when either/both Simon &/or Jeanette are present.

Alvin: I swear, they have like, the first 500 digits memorized! At least!

Simon: On the contrary, we've only memorized the first 264 digits of pi.

Jeanette: 3.1415926535...

12. If you don't value pain, DON'T prank Alvin! EVER!

Me: He doesn't take lightly to being pranked...

Simon: Seriously! DON'T! Unless he has no way of finding out it was you...

14. Rule 13 is banned.

15. Don't think too hard about the logic of rules.

Eleanor: Jeanette did this recently, and she is currently suffering from "Chipmunk Snap."

Simon: When an anthropomorphic chipmunk suffers from Chipmunk Snap, they can't think straight, and they go insane for 24 hours. Cause? Thinking too hard.

Jeanette: *wearing a sombrero and blowing bubbles* Gonzo's roller blades stole my Chinese pizza! Yay!

Simon: *taking notes* Fascinating...

16. ALWAYS put the matches away when you're finished with them!

Theodore: I've never seen so much smoke in my life...

Alvin: *holding a lit match* Let's see if Brittany is flammable!

Brittany: NOOO! GET AWAY FROM ME!

Me: AAAAALVIIIIIN! NOT AGAIN!

17. Nyan cat is FOREVER BANNED!

Me: Do I even need to explain this one?

Jeanette: *wearing a crown and mittens* Afro music! *playing piano* You're gonna catch a baseball, from the sports inside your soul.

Simon: Is she...?

Me: Yup, she's playing the piano perfectly while wearing mittens...

18. Sauerkraut is banned.

Everyone is now deathly afraid of it after watching "Albuquerque."

Jeanette: *wearing earmuffs and holding a ball* I sprained my grainy cheese supply. Now I must refuse the bouncy cows!

Simon: That actually kind of makes sense...

19. Simon and Jeanette are not allowed to read the Alcatraz book series.

Me: They tend to get frustrated, and they Chipmunk "Snap."

Jeanette: *wearing college cap and holding some bacon* My hair goes up, your hair goes down. *giggles*

Me: THAT'S A 100% VIOLATION OF RULE SIX!

Jeanette: *holding more bacon* Mr. Stix Brix picks you!

20. Letting Alvin watch Looney Tunes is just _asking _for trouble!

Alvin: I'm gonna blow you all to smitherineys!

Simon: Alvin, stop it!

Alvin: Them's fightin' words!

Jeanette: *wearing a Daffy Duck mask* You're disssspicable!

Me: *facepalm*

Well, so much for rule #9... Review! Next chapter will contain my OCs, Zè Zapettes! Not to mention -

Theodore: I like trains.


	2. 21 to 40

21. If Alvin ever asks you to join him in a game of cards, refuse.

Me: We were playing poker, and Alvin put down five aces!

Alvin: How did you know it wasn't luck?

Me: *rolls eyes* There are only four aces in a deck of cards, Alvin...

22. If you ever challenge Alvin to a game of Super Smash Bros. Brawl, you will be VERY SORRY.

Alvin: I PWN ALL OF YOU N00BS!

Me: Nobody knows how he does it...

23. When someone starts singing, sing along!

Me: Hardly a day goes by without a song from these guys!

Jeanette: *sadly* Who do you think you are? Running around leaving scars; Collecting your jar of hearts; And tearing love apart;

Alvin: *joyfully* You're gonna catch a cold; From the ice inside your soooooooul!

Jeanette: *runs away, face in hands, sobbing*

Me: AAAAALVIIIIIN!

Alvin: What?

24. Exception to rule 23: When someone is singing a sad song sadly, don't sing along with them jovially. They may run away crying.

Alvin: How was I supposed to know?

Me: *facepalm*

25. When the Chipmunks' long lost cousins, Zè Zapettes, are visiting, DO NOT anger them!

Skylee: *eyes closed, listening to MP3 player*

Alvin: Hey! Hey, Skylee!

Skylee: *presses pause* Yes, cous'? Vhat is it?

Alvin: Skylee! Skylee, hey!

Skylee: *annoyed* Oui, I heard you. Tell me vhat you vant, sìl vous plâit.

Alvin: Hey! Skylee! Hey, Skylee, hey!

Skylee: WHAT?

Alvin: Marshmallow! *chucks a marshmallow at Skylee's face*

Skylee: PERFORATEUR ÉLECTRIQUE! *punches Alvin, fist charged with electricity*

Me: CODE 13!

Dave: Not again!

26. Annoying Orange is banned.

Me: I think the scene above is explanation enough.

Alvin: I'm not annoying, I'm a chipmunk!

Dave: *mumbling* Same thing...

27. Don't mention romance around Zè Zapettes.

Theodore: Hey, Zelda! How's your boyfriend?

All Zapettes: *starts sobbing hysterically*

Theodore: What's wrong?

Skylee: *sobbing* Ve...ve don't 'ave...

Sabrina: *sobbing* any...b-b...

Zelda: *sobbing* boyfriends! *blows nose*

Theodore: Oh no! Girls, I-I didn't know! I'm so sorry! :(

28. Thou shalt not break Zè 4th Wall.

Alvin: Screw that! Hey, Kuro-OW!

Me: Give up?

Alvin: Oh, Ross-OW!

Me: THOU SHALT NOT, ALVIN!

29. Don't EVER let Theo go too long without eating!

Me: You'll start finding bite marks in various things.

Brittany: Theo! *holds up half-eaten dress* How could you?

Theodore: I-I'm sorry! I was just so hungry, and your dress looks really good...

Brittany: Well, it USED TO!

30. The dance "Electric Slide" is banned.

Skylee: Okay, so ve got a little carried avay vunce!

Me: You turned the whole house into ash.

31. So Random is banned.

Me: This house is random enough already!

Jeanette: *wearing striped knee-socks and a fake mustache* Don't let miniscule apocalypses frighten your poodle strudels!

Me: I rest my case.

Skylee: *giggles* What...

Sabrina: ...has happened...

Zelda: ...to Jeanette?

32. You may not start a sentence, have someone else continue that sentence, then an other person end that same sentence.

Skylee: Vhat? Vhy, zis...

Sabrina: ...is an...

Zelda: OUTRAGE!

Me: RULE 32!

33. Don't ever ask Alvin about his feelings for Brittany!

Alvin: I. WILL. MURDER. YOU!

Brittany: And what if I ask? *bats eyes*

Alvin: W-well, I-I would, umm, uhh, CHEESE! *runs away*

34. Mr. Timn is NOT REAL!

Me: Despite what Alvin says...

Alvin: I swear! I saw him walk by on the street the other day!

Me: SURE you did...

35. No Wayside School.

Me: This is Alvin's fault...

*FLASHBACK*

Alvin: ...And then Mrs. Gorf ate them!

Theodore: *faint*

Eleanor: A-all of them?

Alvin: Yup!

Eleanor: *faint*

Alvin: XD

36. All rules written after the year 1983, contain the letter "d," and/or are about chipmunks, are invalid, null, and void.

Me: *sees Alvin typing* Alvin? What are you doing?

Alvin: Oh, nothing! MUAHAHAHA!

37. Rule 36 never has, doesn't, and never will exist.

Alvin: Killjoy!

Jeanette: *in normal outfit, but it's all in hues of red* It's not about my hair, or your bacon. It's about peace, and the future!

Simon: *tear* Beautiful...

Me: *facepalm*

38. Don't keep Zè Zapettes from using their powers for too long.

Skylee: It gets all backed up, and we get easier and easier to set off.

Sabrina: And when that happens, it isn't pretty. Well, the results aren't anyway.

Zelda: All of our electricity just EXPLODES out of us. Things can get really out-of-control.

39. You steal a Zapette's beret, you get paralyzed.

Alvin: ...

Simon: *smirk* Teasin' our cousins again?

Alvin: ...

Simon: XD

40. The song Happy Happy Joy Joy is banned.

Alvin: Well, ifn' you the grandaddy of all liars!

Simon: Happy happy joy joy

Brittany: Happy happy joy joy

Jeanette: *wearing a criminal's outfit* Happy happy joy joy

Theodore: Happy happy joy joy

Eleanor: Happy happy joy joy

Zelda: Happy happy joy joy

Sabrina: Happy (x11)

Skylee: Joy joy joy!

Me: DX THAT'S WHY!

Whaddya think? Review! Has anyone read the Wayside School stories? Tune in next chapter, when we -

Theodore: I like trains.


	3. 41 to 60

OMG, 8 reviews? Thanx, guys! Lemme set sumthin' straight; Despite what many of you are probably thinking: I am male. Surprised? Well, shame on you for going around assuming things! :P

41. We Built This City is banned.

Simon: Alvin truly believes it's possible to build a city on rock and roll, despite his many failed attempts.

Alvin: C'mon, everyone! Let's go build ourselves a city!

Skylee: *singing* Let's kill Alvin with rock and roll!

42. Viva La Vida is banned.

Simon: For the 21st time, Theo, it's VIVA LA VIDA. Not Viva Velveta!

Theodore: VIVA VELVETA! GIMME CHEESE NOW!

Sabrina: *lè facepalm*

43. NEVER mention the equation 2+2=4

Me: Simon and Jeanette will debate for hours on end about what 2+2 equals!

Jeanette: *wearing a Mario cap* It's a me-a, Mario!

Me: STOP VIOLATING RULE 8!

Simon: (I told you this scene wouldn't work!)

Me: RULE 28, SIMON!

44. Cross-dressing is frowned upon.

Jeanette: ...What just happened...? ...Why am I in a Mario suit?

Me: (I've got to make her random again...I've got it!)

46. Using double negatives is strictly never not disallowed.

Jeanette: What the...?

47. Rule 47 is banned.

Jeanette: But...that means...ARRGH! Too...nonsensical...*SNAP!*

Me: Hey, Jeanette?

Jeanette: Poptarts are gooey! *runs away*

Me: My work here is done.

48. Dave, Simon, and Jeanette are the only ones allowed to go to the store.

Me: Alvin will go over to the movies section, hide behind a horror movie, and as someone reaches for it, he shouts, "I'M TOO SCARY FOR YOU!" Brittany will hide behind the cosmetics, throwing make-up at unsuspecting victims. Theodore will swipe all the free samples he can, and Eleanor will drag an apple all over the floor, shouting, "MY PRECIOUS! MY PRECIOUS!"

48. Facepalming is prohibited.

Me: Whaa?

Alvin: Not cool!

Skylee: Zis rule is stupid!

Eleanor: SCREW RULE 48!

All: *staring at Eleanor*

Eleanor: What?

49. Thou shalt not break character.

Alvin: I'M A PRETTY PONY!

Eleanor: SCREW THAT!

Theodore: On it! *gets a screwdriver and screws screws into Rule 50 until it's illegible*

Zelda: *lè facepalm*

50. If you wish to have Zè Zapettes assistance, be polite about it.

Alvin: Hey, Skylee, my wii remote is out of battery power. FIRE IT UP!

Skylee: Excuse moi?

Alvin: You heard me! Use your power, duh!

Skylee: *smirking* Okay, Alvin! *zaps wii remote over-the-brim with power* That enough?

Alvin: *paralyzed, fur standing on end, occasionally twitching*

Jeanette: *wearing a top hat, a monocle, and a mismatching socks* Ooh, ooh! Me next! Me next!

Skylee: *lè facepalm*

51. All rules must have a beginning, a middle, and an end. Except

52. You may not ban any rules.

Me: Screw.

Theodore: Okay! *procedes to screw screws into rule 52 until it's covered in screws*

Me: Thanks, Theo!

Theodore: Anytime!

53. Keep the Dominoes away from Alvin.

Simon: I swear, I'm rudely awoken almost every day. I once awoke to Brittany screaming at me.

Brittany: Earlier, I was awoken by something hard hitting me. It really hurt! I noticed it was a domino. Then, I noticed a trail of them leading back to Simon's room. So, naturally, I blamed him.

Simon: Once we figured out what happened, we both screamed, "AAAAALVIIIIIN!"

Alvin: It was so worth it! XD

54. Twister is banned.

Me: It doesn't matter whether or not you're chipmunks, it's the game that ties you up in knots!

Simon: Help us...

Zelda: Hey...Jeanette, how did you escape?

Jeanette: *wearing full ninja suit and holding a shuriken* I'll kill you all... Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but someday, I'll kill every single one of you...

All others: O_O

55. When you see Simonette happening, don't disrupt it!

Simon: *hugging Jeanette* I could stay like this forever...

Jeanette: *wearing a silver scarf with otherwise normal clothes* Flapjacks!

Simon: *to me* It's all your fault! How am I supposed to confess my love for Jeanette when you keep making her act all crazy?

Me: RULE 28, SIMON!

56. Don't let Skylee read any sad/scary stories.

Sabrina: She doesn't take them well...

Skylee: *wimpers*

Jeanette: *puts an arm around Skylee* It's okay, I know how you feel...

Simon: (when did Jeanette turn back to normal?)

Me: (right after she said "flapjacks.")

Simon: (Eek! She heard me say that...?)

Me: (Yup! :D)

Jeanette: *wearing 10 bracelets on each arm* (I like to whisper, too.)

Me: (The effects will be on and off for a while...)

Simon: (phew...)

57. Stay away from Eleanor when she's on a "fashion streak."

Me: She tries to redesign everything in sight!

Brittany: She does have a great sense of style, but when she's finished, the house is covered in blinding neon colors!

58. Don't trick Simon and/or Jeanette into doing your homework for you.

Me: It'll be highly obvious to everyone that you cheated.

59. Air-hockey is BaNnEd!

Me: Alvin was the main cause of 8 severely injured chipmunks...

Alvin: *walks in nervously* Hey, guys. I kinda challenged everyone to an air-hockey tournament, and, well...

Me: DAVE! WE'VE GOT A CODE 76!

Dave: *sigh* I'll call the vet...

Jeanette: *wearing one sock, sunglasses, and a fedora* I PWNED ALVIN, YO!

Alvin: *ears drooping* *sadly* I got beaten by a girl...

60. NEVER let Dave cook.

Dave: How 'bout I fix some toast for you guys?

Theodore: NOOO!

Eleanor: We'll take it from here, Dave.

Me: Yes, he really is that bad.

*CUTSCENE*

Jeanette: *hysterically* Simon! You need to help out of - QUACK! - Chipmunk Snap! I feel so... - Strawberries! - controlled!

Simon: It's okay Jeanette. Calm down. Just take this antidote, relax the rest of the day, and you should be fine.

Jeanette: Oh, Simon... *nuzzles Simon's cheek*

Simon: *deep blush*

Aww... So how was this compared to the others? Better? Worse? Idk, they were all dumb? Review! You'll really love the next chapter, because

Theodore: I like trains.


	4. 61 to 80

Prepare for another edition of randomness!

61. Turning off Footloose while it's playing will earn you terrible scratches from Simon and Jeanette.

Me: It's one of their favorite songs.

Jeanette: *wearing a kilt* Oh, Milo. C'mon, c'mon, let's go!

Milo: Vhere are ve going?

Sabrina: *lè facepalm*

62. Always introduce a new chipmunk at the beginning of the chapter.

Me: Heh, heh, oops...This is Milo, everybody!

Milo: Bonjour!

Jeanette: *still wearing a kilt, and now bunny slippers* Welcome, young panowan!

Simon: Jeanette? I thought I cured you!

Jeanette: Oh, I am cured. Going crazy made me realize just how fun it is to be random!

Simon: *facepalm*

63. Watching Simon and Jeanette eat Alphabet Soup is really entertaining.

Me: They try so hard to eat the letters in alphabetical order! XD

64. If Alvin tries to bribe you, reject him.

Theodore: He pays with Monopoly money!

65. Monopoly is banned.

Jeanette: *in Army suit, saluting* As stated before, Alvin tries to use the money as if it were real. He's almost been arrested several times for it.

66. McDonalds is banned.

Alvin: Theo kept begging them for pizza...

Theodore: It's McDonalds! Why wouldn't they have pizza?

Eleanor: *facepalm* Oh, Theo...

67. Don't disturb Theodore and Eleanor when they're cooking.

Theodore: We need to concentrate!

Alvin: They must know what they're doing, because their cooking is BEAST!

68. Don't ask Milo about Otis.

Milo: Seriously, who is zis Otis fellow?

Me: It's a movie...

69. Monsters Inc. is banned.

Me: Randal still gives Theo nightmares.

Skylee: He's scary!

Theodore: I am not!

Milo: *lè facepalm*

70. Bomberman games are banned.

Me: Once again, the reason being that Alvin gets terrible ideas...

Alvin: How was I to know bombs destroy houses?

Me: *sarcastically* GEE, I have NO IDEA!

71. Bowling? Forget about it.

Me: Certain chipmunks hide inside the bowling balls, and none of them are strong enough to move a bowling ball, anyway.

72. The Muppets is banned.

Jeanette: Please use proper grammer.

Me: *eyeroll* I was referring to the movie, Jeanette...

Jeanette: Oh...

Me: Basically, Alvin won't quit making fun of them.

Alvin: What idiot doesn't know whether or not they're a Muppet?

Skylee: *lè facepalm*

73. Calling the Bacon Hotline is prohibited.

Me: Whenever someone has a problem, they call it. It's annoying.

Brittany: Alvin started rubbing bacon on me for no apparent reason!

Alvin: That's 'cause he said "The answer to every problem will always be: Rub some bacon on it!" And my problem was you!

Brittany: YOU WANNA GO, SEVILLE?

Alvin: BRING IT, MILLER!

Brittany: *kisses Alvin full on the lips*

Alvin: *dazed* Whaa? *faints*

Brittany: Works every time! *giggles*

74. Never agree to a coin toss with Alvin.

Alvin: Hey, Theo, let's make a deal. *shows coin* Heads, I eat the last donut, tails, you don't eat the last donut.

Theodore: Okay! That sounds fair.

Alvin: *tosses coin* Tails! Sorry, Theo, you don't get the last donut.

Theodore: Aww...

75. Alvin makes for an awful chess piece.

Simon: I was playing chess with Jeanette, and I was missing a pawn. I figured, hey, a chipmunk is about the size of a pawn... Alvin agreed after a little blackmail. When Jeanette captured him with her pawn, he wouldn't get off the chessboard. Instead, he cried -

Alvin: I killed all yo chess pieces, and you both lost!

Jeanette: *wearing a bandana around her head* and proceeded to kick all the pieces off the board.

76. Don't point out the Skylee's and Milo's stripes to them.

Me: Yes! They know their colors are similar!

Milo: Must you tell us...

Skylee: every time ve turn around?

77. No bathing in ice-cream on a hot day.

Me: Seriously, don't. It's weird and awkward.

Theodore: It felt good...

Me: I SAID NO!

Theodore: EEP!

78. When Eleanor grabs something and says "MY PRECIOUS! MY PRECIOUS!" you won't be getting it back anytime soon.

Eleanor: *holding Brittany* MY PRECIOUS! MY PRECIOUS!

Brittany: Ellie! Put me down!

Jeanette: *hair in pigtails* Eleanor, please put Brittany down.

Eleanor: MY PRECIOUS!

Jeanette: *sigh*

79. Don't mention Milo to Skylee's sisters.

Me: They're jealous.

Sabrina: I can't believe zey're still on tour!

Zelda: As neizer can I!

80. No time for losers.

Alvin: Brittany, go away. No time for you!

Brittany: *bats eyes* Aww, please?

Alvin: *nervous* W-well, I, uhh...

Brittany: *nuzzles Alvin's cheek*

Alvin: *deep blush* Aw, Britt, why do you always have to go and ruin my fun?

Brittany: Why do have to go and be so cute?

Alvin: ...Um, I, uh, um, uh, you...

Brittany: *tight embrace* I love you, Alvin...

Alvin: *sigh* Okay, I surrender! I love you too, Britt...

Aww...How'd you guys like it? Review! What are your opinions on Milo? Zè Zapettes? And remember, the most important rule of all, NEVER

Theodore: I like trains.


	5. Introducing Drake and Matt! Sort of

81. No Sonic.

Alvin: YEAH! I'M SO FAST! *crashes into wall* Oh, my acorns!

82. The Amanda Show is banned.

Me: They're obsessed.

Brittany: My name is Penelope Taint. I'm Amanda's NUMBER one fan, please.

Alvin: I'll do it... EVENTUALLY!

Jeanette: Roses are red, violets are blue. YOU LOSE!

Simon: This is my daughter Blini, and my son Biscotti!

Eleanor: Is Mr. Oldman there?

Theodore: Not a problem!

83. Leave Drake's six-string alone. (he's Milo's brother)

Alvin: Ha, ha, ha...

Six-string: I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

Alvin: AAAAHHHHHH! *runs away screaming*

Drake: *smirks* Security measures...

84. Don't comment on Matthew's fur. (he's Milo's brother as well)

Jeanette: *wearing bunny slippers and fingerless gloves* Oh, cool! Matt, your fur is just like mine! Guys, come look!

Matthew: *blushes profusely and hides his face in his hands*

85. Don't borrow Zelda's old typewriter.

Alvin: I CAN'T FIND THE LETTERS!

Zelda: I told vous so.

Matthew: Ve use zè AZERTY keyboard, not your American QWERTY.

Jeanette: You're so smart...

Matthew: *blushes*

Simon: *biting lip* Jean...

Jeanette: Oh! I'm so sorry, Si, I just - Oh, come on! Si, don't leave! *gives chase*

86. Alvin is banned from all restaurants.

Theodore: He always insists on getting diet water.

Alvin: Why are they always out of it?

Theodore: *whispers something in Alvin's ear*

Alvin: o_o Oh...

87. Windmills of Your Mind is banned.

Me: Apparently, Chipmunk Snap has a reverse-effect on Alvin...

Alvin: Good day, kind sir. Did you know that the hypotenuse of two sides of an isosoles triangle trapped in the 5th dimension divided by pi squared is equal to its remaining side counter-part in the 76th parallel universe in the 2.64th dimension if you multiply it by 42%?

Everyone else: 0.o

Matthew: Actually, it's zè trelveth dimension, zè sqrare woot of pi, zè 272nd parallel runiverse, zè 3 2/3 dimension, and you DIVIDE it by 42%.

Zelda: Who DOESN'T know zat?

88. The cake is a lie.

Eleanor: You'd be surprised how many times this one has helped us.

Jeanette: *sobbing* Oh, Simon! I said I'm sorry!

Simon: No, I'M sorry! I'm sorry you came into my life!

Jeanette: *crying hysterically* So am I! *runs away*

89. Skylee is an even better love doctor than Alvin is.

Me: He admits it, too.

Alvin: *reading an encyclopedia with interest*

Me: Erm, well, not currently...

Skylee: Jeanette! Vous poor girl, vhat 'as 'appened?

Jeanette: S-Simon h-hates me!

Skylee: Don't vorry, darling. Just rait a rhile, and 'e'll calm down. 'e's just jealous, 'e rill fowgive vous soon.

Jeanette: *sniff* If you say so...

Simon: Uh, Jeanette?

Jeanette: Don't yell at me!

Simon: I'm...sorry...

Jeanette: Hm?

Simon: I love you, and I was just jealous. I hope you forgive me.

Jeanette: *nuzzles Simon's cheek* I love you, too...

90. Don't challenge Simon and/or Jeanette to a game of Scrabble.

Me: It's a GARUNTEED loss!

Simon: Well, we do have

Jeanette: an impressive vocabulary.

91. Club Penguin is blocked.

Sabrina: Alvin calls everyrun he meets a N00B.

Brittany: If someone tells him to stop it, he harasses them by following them and typing "YOU JERK!"

Milo: He's been repowted over 1,000 times...

92. The game Bridge Tactics is banned.

Simon: Alvin's obsessed with that game. He was always at the computer yelling, "DIE, YOU FOOLS!"

Alvin: I'm going to use Simon's lab to try and repeal the law of gravity. Sir Isaac Newton missed one crucially important detail...

Simon: Before he "snapped," anyway.

93. There must not ever be more than 92 rules.

Theodore: I can fly!

Simon: Oh, no... *switches on TV*

News Guy: *upside-down, floating* The world is in complete chaos. It seems as though the law of gravity has been repealed.

Alvin: I DID IT!

Dave: AAAAALVIIIIIN!

94. .detibihorp si ytivarg fo wal eht gnilaepeR

Alvin: Perhaps I should fix this...

KABOOM!

Alvin: That should do it.

Brittany: EEK! I look terrible!

Sabrina: SOMEVUN messed up...

News Guy: The world may be coming to an end. Now everything is in grayscale. (A/N: Black and white, basically)

Simon: I liked Annoying Alvin better...

95. Justin Bieber is banned.

All except Brittany: :D

Brittany: :-D I got a nose, and you guys don't!

All except Brittany: :(

Brittany: X-D

96. This rule's number looks the same both upside-down and upside-up.

Simon: This isn't a rule...

Me: IT'S A RULE OF NATURE!

97. You can't force romance.

Alvin: *Staring into Brittany's eyes*

Brittany: *Staring into Alvin's eyes*

Ian: KISS, YOU MORONS! *shoves the two together*

Alvin & Brittany: *crossing arms* Guys?

Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, Eleanor, Milo, Skylee, Drake, Sabrina, Matthew, and Zelda all assemble behind Alvin and Brittany, everyone baring their claws and fangs.

Ian: Is it too late for "sorry?"

98. If the Grim Reaper shows up at the door, DON'T answer it!

Me: I can't tell you how many times we've had to visit Queen Jaydes...

99. If you're going to live with us, you're going to need to make insanity a part of your life.

Simon: If you don't, it won't take long before the men in white coats come to take you away.

100. At last, the 100th rule. The most important and valuable one too. Never forget -

Theodore: I like trains.

WHY? Oh, Theo... QUESTION TIME! Which people/sketches from The Amanda Show did they quote from? 2nd Q: Who is Queen Jaydes? The first one to answer a question correctly wins a free shout-out, and this goes for both questions individually. Review, or PM. IDC what you do, JUST DO IT! 'Till next time, guys!


End file.
